booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches
Flying Banto(Patched) This glitch was added into the Magnetite Update, and makes the player slowly hover up while riding a Banto. To perform this bug, first the player must grab any type of Bow, and tame a Banto using a Saddle. Then the player must ride the Banto, and hold a Bow. Since the Bow is too big, it phases right through the Banto, causing the Banto to fly. Halo Glitch This glitch sometimes makes people bald if they're using a God Halo. If they are wearing any cosmetic and is wearing a god halo it makes it so that the hair still visible. Stuck In Dock If a Dock is placed on top of a player, the player with automatically become stuck in, with no way out, unless you actually destroy the Dock. Sometimes players will do this, so they can easily trap people, and kill them. This is really annoying, because once you're stuck, you are pretty much dead. If you are lucky enough, you can fling out of the Dock and launch somewhere else in the Map, making it so you aren't stuck. Glitched Server (sometimes patched) A glitched server is a server that has technical problems and there are Rafts costs 1 log instead of 2 so it can be used to farm a lot of logs easily but the most useful thing is the fact that the Gold Nodes from Icebergs drop 30 gold instead of 6 so you can farm a lot of coins fast and easy! Mobs (sometimes patched) Sometimes, a very large mob will climb on trees, walls instead of walking. This also applies when you kill a Giant Shelly. This can be seen in action by surrounding a Giant Shelly in Walls. When the Giant Shelly encounters the walls, it will desperately try to move through, ending up in it doing a headstand. The Queen Ant is sometimes glitched and cannot move, so you can use a Melee Weapon to kill her instead of the traditional Crossbow method. This can sometimes be done manually by placing walls for her to attack. Unable To Play (sometimes patched) This bug happens randomly, and disables the player to actually play the game. When this bug occurs, the screen will turn black for a moment, then give you a screen overlooking the map. This completely disables the player to do anything, therefore which he/she will have to restart the game. This will also happen for some reason: # Duplicators from markets(Patched) # Slow Game server/slow wifi # Exploiters # KILLING JERKS A similar glitch is when you are in the void you cannot play. Instead you are at spawn island and unable to do anything. Emerald & Iron Ore (halfway patched) This bug appeared in the Emeralds Update. It caused the health of Emerald & Iron Ore to be set to 100 and look as if it once had 5,000 health. This currently is patched but only with Emerald Ore. Market Glitch This is a glitch when you buy something in the Market, but the Trade Chest doesn't fall down on the ground to you, causing you to lose your coins for nothing. This can no longer be done as the Market is now removed as of 5/29/18. Tribe Color Glitch When you die and you are in a tribe, for some reason your clothes change back to the default color. This can confuse your team greatly, especially if they don't pay attention to the leaderboard, which shows you are both in the same team. Market Dupe Glitch (patched) Before the Market was removed, if you clicked the "Buy" button fast enough, you could get multiple Trade Chests, thus duplicating the items. This was especially a problem, since everyone in this period had a God Bag and God Armor. However Soybeen quickly fixed it, thus removing the glitch. He then removed the Market and banned anyone who abused this glitch. Spawn Kill Glitch (Patched) This appeared in the disastrous 3/16/18 Update and was the worst glitch in Booga Booga. This was caused by people going to the spawn island which was in the maps ocean (which Soybeen should've fixed a long time ago, luckily he patched it later) and killing the people who joined and spawned in that area. This caused people to quit and complain. This was patched in a later update, so when people come to the spawn island, your health is infinite, and you can't die. As of now the spawn island can still be found in a corner of the map near Ice Island, but there is an invisible barrier which blocks players from entering. Ant Mound Glitch (Patched) This glitch appeared in the Small Update which added Sheldon, Goldy Boi, and the Reinforced Chest. This glitch happens when you try to destroy one of the brand new white ant mounds. The mounds would then respawn instantly and contain more ants than before. If you kept destroying the mound, you would eventually end up with a gigaton of ants lagging up the server and eventually killing you if you were not careful. These can kill you easily if they group up into each other. If you place a powerful wall/gate, this can be turned into an extremely powerful experience farming method, but it is recommended that you bring a buddy and do this in a VIP Server. However, it seems they are more aggressive in a VIP server more than a public server, so be wary of that. This has been patched in Silent Update II. Ground Swimming Banto This occasionally happens with Lil Bantos and causes them to go into the ground and move around. Ice Chunk Mob Freezer This Glitch can be player-made: Just make an ant go to you then wait for an Ice chunk to respawn and it's stuck inside This glitch can also happen by natural causes like meteorites pushing them underground. This glitch can trap mobs completely until a player frees or kills them. Land Shark/Raft This was glitch which came from the most glitchiest update ever, the one that came with sailboats. When a Lurky Boi/Raft interfered with land it would climb on it, and it wouldn't even turn into a Beached Boi/Raft. This caused people to take damage on land/get their rafts stuck. Killer Big Saddle Glitch (Patched) This glitch occurs when you add a big saddle to the Mammoth. When you were to put a Big Saddle on a mammoth, it would instantly die/disappear. Something similar happens when this is done with the Goldy Boi. When the big saddle is put on it, the Goldy Boi will suddenly fly up into the sky never to be seen again. Poisonous Sky Rope(Patched) This bug happens when you touch and climb up the Sky Rope. You would for some reason, die instantly when you touched it. This caused people with gear they worked hard for to quit the game completely. Its now patched so don't worry about the sky rope. Submarine Sailboat This allowed people to ride up the liquid of the waterfall and enter the 1st floating island. This allowed people to get on the island even when the sky rope was taken down. This gave people too much of a chance to raid bases located on the island, and people who took over the island had to waste their resource on blocking the rope and the waterfall. Flying Sheldon This happens rarely with Sheldon. It causes Sheldon to go skybound for no apparent reason. It’s not too major and eventually Sheldon will float back to the ground. Permanent Full Bag This occurs when someone combat logs and rejoins. It will make it so that the person will be stuck with a full bag. When the player drops a item they are unable to pick it back up and their bag will remain full. Unable to smelt anything glitch (patched) This glitch caused all things to be unable to be smelted by campfires. The campfires also will not deplete in fuel since it does not smelt anything. This may be very annoying for some players (especially players who want to smelt iron for the saddle to domesticate a banto/bantae and sacrifice it in order to go to The Void.) and caused anger in the community. However, a reason why this may not be a actual "glitch" is because the campfire may be smelting to much items (or something happened with the items) making it think that the "smelt capacity" is "full". Baby Mammoth Extinction Glitch (patched) This glitch caused Baby Mammoths to be unable to spawn. Like many other glitches, it appeared in the Void Update. This was probably because of Soybeen not fixing a certain bug that caused this to happen. Sunfruit Spam Death (patched) This glitch has been around for a very long time. Basically when a player spam ate too much Sunfruit they would instantly die. Many players thought this was actually intentional, but all along it was just a glitch. It was fixed in the Void Patch Update. The sentence "It was fixed in the void patch update" is probably wrong, as many people have ate lots of sunfruit without dying before the void patch update. The date this was patched is unclear. Infinite Fruit Glitch The infinite fruit glitch is a glitch which involves you planting lots of fruit and then harvesting them. After your bag gets full, you can still plant and harvest fruit, which will help you get tons of bloodfruit over the bag limit, which is a good tactic for youtubers and people who like to PvP. The infinite fruit glitch is recommended only to be done after you get all the mojos and void armor (as it'll be easier to combat and easier to heal and PVP fast.) so you don't die in combat. This glitch is most commonly used for tons of bloodfruit then any other fruit. There was an attempted fix for this glitch, which was decreasing the bag space. Yet still, you can farm as much fruit as you like. One disadvantage If you die, you're gonna have to drop all your fruit, leaves, and sticks to regain all your armor, tools etc. Another disadvantage of doing this glitch is the fact that you cannot pick up any items. Yet, who cares about items if you're practically invincible? Double Tribe Glitch The Double Tribe Glitch is done when you receive an invite from another tribe, open the tribe GUI, join the tribe, but quickly create your own. This causes you to be in the tribe you had created, as well as the tribe you joined. Mainly useful to join a tribe, but have a different color from the rest, or to trick your tribe members into thinking you cannot die. Immobile Mounts (Semi-patched) This glitch appeared after the third 'Silent Update'. It is pretty self-explanatory, causing tamed mobs and Rafts/Sailboats to become immobile and impossible to move. This is a huge problem for players who don’t have Water Walker. Though, it can be easily fixed for rafts by destroying them and crafting them, again. Voodoo Glitch (credit to User:Some Peep, Semi-Patched) This glitch is when you have void armor on, but your voodoo doesn't regenerate. Players seem to think now that only VIP Servers and The Void Dimension now only regenerate Voodoo with Void Armor. In order to fix this (not permanently, for the time you stay in your server), you must wait until the usual "infinite hunger glitch" wears off (just stay in server), and then Void Armor will then regenerate Voodoo. No GUI (semi-patched) This occurs rarely, but if it happens, it will first make your toolbar invisible. Then, it begins to remove your stats' sliders. Player bugging while clicking on "Play" The player might be in the air or be able to move when they click on "Play". The player might also spawn in the center of the map and suddenly teleport to somewhere else after clicking on the button. Flying Boat Glitch This was a glitch that was caused when a sailboat collides with a player under the boat. It was presented in a video by Napkin Tammed Baby Mammoth Glitch This happens when you tame the Baby Mammoth. It Causes the Baby Mammoth to have 2000 HP (Same as Mammoth). God chest hellsplosion ultima This glitch is dangerous to attempt, since one small mistake can cause the entire server to crash force you to leave the game. How to do this glitch is currently unknown, but it involves the god chest in some way, shape, or form. This glitch has no official name yet, but i have decided to name it for now. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gameplay